


The Elephant in the Room

by darkly_ironic



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkly_ironic/pseuds/darkly_ironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're nemesises. Mortal enemies. So where did things go wrong? Dr. Horrible/Captain Hammer</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elephant in the Room

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ 10_titles challenge

"This is awkward," Billy mumbled, trying to find his pants. Captain Hammer snorted from the bed.

"I mean, this—kind of thing—isn't supposed to happen. Is it?"

"That's all you have to say?" Hammer sat up and watched him intently. Billy blushed.

"Really though—you're a hero, I'm a villain. Whatever else happens, we still have to try and kill each other. This isn't sounding like a very healthy relationship to me."

Hammer looked like he was actually thinking about that. "Does it matter?"

"I've got enough psychological issues as it is! I don't need to add a messed-up nemesis-thing to my list. I can't find my pants."

"That's because I've got them."

"Oh." Billy hesitated. "I really need to go."

"Is it villain stuff? You can do it tomorrow, and I'll stop you and everything will go back to normal. But for now…" Hammer trailed off, grinning.

Taking over the world could wait. ﻿


End file.
